North of Normal
by Williebadger618
Summary: This one-shot was written back in September and was originally on my "Made Just For You" one-shot series. However, I decided to delete the one-shot series. All information posted inside. Have a Spooktacular Happy Halloween!


**Hi everybody**

 **This one-shot is originally posted on my** ** _Made Just For You_** **one shot series. However, I decided to delete the one-shot series, due to the exhausting studying and after school activities I'm involved. As of today-October 31, 2015- _Made Just For You_ is deleted. **

**I appologize if you had a story idea that you wanted. There is a small possibility that I can write your idea on seperate one-shots, but no promises.** **Please understand that school comes first. I was really hoping that I could do this one-shot series, but school is getting overwhelming.**

 **Anyways, I'm not just gonna leave you guys hanging with this little Author's Note. Today is Halloween, and I decided to repost my one-shot I wrote for Gam919 back in September. It takes place back in the beginning of the series, but with a twist.**

 **I hope you all enjoy.**

 **-Williebadger618**

* * *

 **North of Normal**

 **Dipper's POV:**

I choked on dirty dust balls as the Speedy Beaver bus rolled away from the parking lot. I, Dipper Pines, along with my twin sister Mabel, have arrived in Gravity Falls, Oregon to stay with our Great Uncle for the summer. As I'm getting a visual of the whole place, I could tell that this Nicknack house seemed pretty odd. Who would call their business "The Mystery Shack" anyway? I bet the real mystery would be why anyone came here in the first place. You know that expression: "Don't judge a book by its cover"? Well, I'm judging this _whole_ place. I don't even know what to expect from my Great Uncle Stan this summer.

I have only seen Grunkle Stan on rare occasions; mostly around the holidays. From time to time he'd show up for me and my sister's birthday, but the last time he came up was several years ago. Back then he was old and cranky, but something tells me that he could possibly be open-minded and carefree. Boy, was I wrong.

Mabel and I gathered up all our bags we brought with us and made our way towards the front door of his home. I swear, as we were making are way towards the porch, I got this strange feeling that I was being watched; even when the bus arrived to the town. Something seemed to be off from this town, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. We made our way to the door and I gave it three simple knocks. We stood there with our bags gripped in our hands as we waited for someone to come to the entrance. However as time passed, nobody came.

"Maybe he's not here." I say as I take a glance around his property to see if there were any signs of him. However, my sister saw his car parked on the other side of the Shack. He's probably too lazy to answer the door. I try to knock again, but this time the door opened ajar. It was unlock; something I wouldn't expect in a town like this. This is Gravity Falls; anything can happen.

Mabel and I slowly walked in, while grabbing our bags and placing them on the floor. Once we were a few feet away from the door, it slammed shut; locking in the process. I turned around and tried to get it to budge open, but it was no use; we were trapped.

"Dipper, what's going on?" My sister asks as she starts getting closer towards me. She's clearly scared about everything happening and to be honest, I don't blame her. I'm kind of jumpy too, but I put on a brave face for my sister. Mabel and I are twins, but she's older than me by five minutes. I always feel like I'm the older sibling though, since I'm the smart one who loves to learn and she's the creative one who loves animals and stickers. We may be opposite, but we're inseperable.

"Don't worry Mabel." I say as an act to calm her down. "Grunkle Stan's just messing with us. We're fine." As soon as I finish my sentence, a moaning sound can be heard up the stairs. My stomach began to twist and turn as the ominous voice became more louder. Mabel gets behind me and grabs onto my vest as I decide to peek up the stairs. Footsteps can be heard, stomping in the hallway. I begin to sweat and I back up uneasy until Mabel and I made contact with the door we came in from. With no hesitation, Mabel begins to pull on the door knob to see if it would budge.

"Come...on! O..pen!" Mabel says as she uses all of her strength to get the door free from its hold. However, both of our stomachs turned upside down when the door-knob appeared in her hand.

"Not good." I say. I take it out of her hand and try to put it in the hole; but with the dark and inky black hallways, it was hard to see it.

"Get it in there!" Mabel says; worry clearly visible in her voice.

"I'm trying, but it won't go in!" I answer.

"Well maybe I can tr-" She says, but an ear piercing scream replaced her suggestion. I quickly dropped the latch and turned around to see my sister on the floor, being dragged by something. I jumped into action and grabbed Mabel's hands; trying to pull her free from the (most likely) monster's grasp. Will all my might I try, but whatever this thing was, it had a very strong grip on her. I ended up losing my hold on Mabel and landed on my behind. My sister in danger and I had to save her.

When the monster dragged my sister into another room, I got up and sprinted over towards the door. However, it didn't budge when I made contact with it. I started to pound on the entrance to see if it could open, but nothing happened.

"Mabel! Just stay calm! I'll save you!" I shout. However, I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt two pairs of hands grab my by the shoulders. I turned around to see a large, beefy man and a red-headed teenage girl look down at me. Both of them seemed to have scratches on their faces, but the red-head's arm was in a sling.

"It's not worth it little dude." The man said to me sympathetically. He must know something I didn't.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I ask nervously.

"That little girl is most likely dead by now." The teen answered.

"DEAD?! No no no no no! That's my sister in there! What's on the other side of that door?" I demand. There's no way this is happening right now. There's just no way.

"It's a terrible place man. I was almost thrown into a needle stack, but I was able to get free from _his_ grasp. Although, it did result to a fractured arm and several scrapes on my face." She replied. I gulped hard. What I got out of it was that this was no monster; this was a person. A person who wants to end my sister's life on the first day of summer vacation. However, a thought occured to me; this girl is a survivor, yet she's still here.

"Why don't you escape from here? There has to be a way out, right?" I ask, hoping one of these guys knew an escape route.

"Sorry dude. Once you enter, there's no way out. You're trapped here. Forever." She replies. No; no this is not happening. There just has to be a way out.

"Well at least help me get to the other si-" I say, but a similar scream I heard earlier, bounced off the walls. My sister was in trouble and I wasn't in there to get her out of harms way. I bang on the door, hoping it would budge, but nothing. "MABEL!" I shouted, tears streaming down my face. I have to help her, but these two won't even bother to help me.

Silence filled the air. No one spoke a word. Did my sister just get killed? What happened to her? What happened to my twin?

I remained on the ground; tears streaming down my face as I came upon the conclusion that my sister didn't make it. This was all my fault. If only I was a little stronger, I would have been able to get her free. But I'm stuck with my useless noodle arms since I'm not that good with sports.

In the blink of an eye, the door opened and I literally jumped back. This must be the person responsible for killing Mabel. However, I could not see his face at all; it was just a body visible. He launched himself towards me but I leaped up and made a run for it. Unfortunately, the two people I was talking to earlier, blocked my exit and pushed me towards the guy until he had a good grasp on my arm. I THOUGHT THEY WERE ON MY SIDE!

"No! No please!" I say as I try to fight his grasp, but it's no use; I'm pulled into the other side and get strapped into a chair. What did this guy have planned for me? Was he even my Grunkle Stan? Did I come to the wrong place by mistake?

"What did you do to my sister?" I demand as he attached a helmet to my head. I recieve nothing in response which made me really nervous. I looked around the room, but it was too dark to see anything. "Release me!" I shouted, but just like before, he said nothing to me.

He then stepped away from the chair to a lever. With no hesitation, he pulled it towards himself. The one thing that came to my mind was pain. Pain, pain and more pain about to come. I can't believe this is how I'm gonna die; I didn't even get to high school yet!

I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. However, instead of pain, I'm introduced to tickles. I start to laugh uncontrollably as the machine was tickling my whole body. I try to fight against it, but I can't; the machine is some sort of mastermind. The tickles began to get more aggressive as the seconds went by.

" _Dipper_." A distintive voice said, like it was echoing in my head. It was almost as if I heard this voice before, but I couldn't put my finger to it. The tickles moved to my armpit, where I laughed so hard I began to cough. Several times I heard that same voice over and over again, but I still couldn't figure out who this was. The tickles then moved to both my armpits where more coughs were introduced. I couldn't put a stop to this at all. If this was how I was going to leave Earth and enter the afterife, then so be it.

 _Dipper._

 _Dipper._

 _Dipper._

 _..._

* * *

"DIPPER! BRO! WAKE UP!" Mabel screams at me as she tickles me. Luckily I do, coughing uncontrollably as a way to calm myself down. My sister hands me a bottle of water as I take from her and pratically drink the whole thing. After some time, I take deep breaths until I recieve full control of my body.

"Jeez bro; I thought you were dying on me." Mabel says as she takes the empty water bottlle out of my hand. I look at her and realize that she's very much alive. We were still on the Speedy Beaver bus on our way to Gravity Falls. A big smile appears on my face as I evolve my sister in a bear hug.

"MABEL! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" I say. I feel her arms wrap around me as well, but not as tight as I have on her.

"Of course I'm alright Dippingsauce. Are you okay? You were pratically screaming in your sleep." She asks. I pull away from the embrace and I catch her up to speed about my horrible nightmare. I was so happy that it wasn't real, but everything that happened in the dream seemed so realistic.

A short time later, the bus pulled to a stop in front of The Mystery Shack to drop us off. When we stepped off the vehicle with our bags in our hands, I took a look at the building and it look exactly the same from my dream. I recieved that same feeling that I was being watched from afar, but I pushed it back in my head when Mabel and I approached the door and knocked. We waited.

And waited

And waited

And waited

And nothing.

"Is he home?" Mabel asked. I didn't have the chance to reply when we saw the door swing open and a guy with a green monster mask growled in our faces. Mabel and I jumped back in fear and screamed, but it's face pulled off, revealing the owner of this nicknack house; Stanford Pines. Our Grunkle Stan.

"Haha. Very funny." I say sarcastically.

"That was a good one, Grunkle Stan." Mabel replies, laughing slightly.

"Eh, I try. Anyways, get in here before you let the bugs in." Grunkle Stan says as he literally drags us in. Mabel and I almost end up falling on the ground when we were ushered in.

"Beds are upstairs along with the bathroom. My chair in the den is mostly off limits from time to time. My room is OFF LIMITS COMPLETELY! You start your shifts in fourty-five minutes. Don't be tardy." Stan says as he walks away into The Mystery Shack Gift Shop.

"Well, so much for a warm welcome." I say rhetorically. Mabel and I decided to go upstairs to settle in before we go to work. I was wondering if those two people that were in my dream, were going to be here in reality. I was sure to find out in fourty-five minutes or so. Mabel and I finally make it to our shared bedroom as she wastes no time hanging posters on her side.

"This attic is amazing! Check out all my splinters!" She says as she puts her hands up to show me.

I enter a short time later, taking a better look of our room. However, when I approach my bed, I'm met by a bleeping sound from an animal. Man, will I sleep good tonight with that smell...NOT

"And there's a goat on my bed."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and sorry for the inconvenience. Make sure you all watch _Weirdmageddon Part 2: Escape From Reality_ on November 23 at 8p on Disney XD!**

 **-Williebadger618**


End file.
